Primer beso
by Nybell
Summary: Yuuki-chan esta cansada de ser vista por Kaname como una pequeña, y sólo hay una manera de hacerselo saber.


**DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino es la autora de Vampire Knight.**

****Pequeñisimo one-shot para conmemorar mi último día de vacaciones. Ojala que les guste ^w^

* * *

><p><strong>Primer beso.<strong>

—Nos vemos después, Yuuki-chan. —El apuesto joven rubio se despedía de ella. Quería volver al automóvil rápidamente, pues en ocasiones sentía que estorbaba en medio de esos dos: Kaname y la pequeña hija de Cross.

Era una visita rutinaria como las que hacían cada fin de semana. Por algún motivo, desde que Kuran la rescató hace algunos años, se preocupaba por ella más que por nadie. Siempre visitándola y trayéndole obsequios, mimándola e incluso velando por ella cuando enfermaba. Él por supuesto no entendía porque tanta atención hacia una humana; pero tampoco se atrevía a cuestionarle. Limitarse a acompañarlo a la casa del director era lo único que podía hacer.

—Vendré la siguiente semana, Yuuki. —El vampiro puso una mano sobre su cabeza para darle un par de palmaditas. Ella inflaba sus cachetes en señal de enfado, no le gustaba recibir ese trato del sangre pura ¿No se daba cuenta de que ya no era una niña? Él se despedía de otras mujeres con un beso en la mejilla, o al menos eso pudo notar en alguna ocasión. La chica también deseaba que Kaname hiciera eso con ella.

Ahora que ya era toda una jovencita de 13 años de edad, percibía perfectamente que sus sentimientos hacia aquel hombre no eran los que se tiene por un hermano mayor. Claro que no. Ella estaba enamorada, muy enamorada. Él es atractivo, amable y cariñoso ¿Cómo no caer rendida ante sus encantos? A pesar de su diferencia de edades —y de razas—, su primer amor era él. Por lo tanto, era normal que quisiera ser vista por Kaname como algo más que "la pequeña Yuuki."

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó. Últimamente, la niña tomaba una actitud extraña cuando se despedían ¿Algo la molestaba?

—No es nada. —Siempre la misma respuesta ¿Cómo podía no ser "nada"? Había algo que la disgustaba visiblemente, y no se marcharía hasta saberlo.

—¿De verdad? —Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura. La miró dulcemente, esperando que de ese modo ella hablara.

¿Tan difícil era darse cuenta? ¿Cómo hacer notorio su amor por él? Quizás…

Giró su cabeza en todas direcciones como asegurándose de que no hubiese testigos presentes. Volvió su mirada hacia Kaname, y haciendo uso de las cosas aprendidas en las novelas que el director Cross veía por las noches antes de cenar, acercó su rostro al del chico que le sacaba más de un suspiro. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y con las mejillas ruborizadas colocó sus labios sobre los de él.

Un beso. Su primer beso; el que se supone es muy importante para todas las chicas. Se sintió feliz de haber tenido el valor de hacerlo, y más cuando percibió que Kaname no se apartó ni intento detenerla. Duró segundos; pero fue lo suficientemente extenso para ambos. Sólo un roce de labios, tierno y lleno de todos los sentimientos que ella poseía. Nada más directo que eso para que él comprendiera.

Quien terminó con aquello fue Yuuki; no porque quisiera sino que la cordura regreso a su mente ¡Estaba besándolo! ¿Qué pensaría después de eso? ¿La odiaría? ¿Dejaría de venir a verla? Con la respiración entrecortada y viéndolo con vergüenza espero a que le expresara algo.

—No hagas eso con otros hombres ¿De acuerdo? —dijo por fin, sonriéndole. No lucía enojado, sorprendido o desconcertado. No sabía como interpretar eso, pero por ahora todo parecía ir bien.

Ella asintió. Carecía de fuerzas para decirle algo. Pensándolo mejor, se encerraría toda la semana en su cuarto y nunca más saldría.

Kaname le dedicó un último gesto, luego emprendió camino hacia el coche. Yuuki lo observó alejarse con ilusiones de que a partir de ahora la tratara como la joven mujer que ya se sentía. Jamás se imaginó a ella misma actuando de ese modo tan osado; pero es que no sólo pensó en recibir el mismo trato que las otras chicas que el vampiro conoce reciben, se atrevía incluso a desear uno más intimo. Se sonrojó por el rumbo que tomaban sus emociones, y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—¿Nos vamos ya, Kaname-sama? —preguntó Ichijou cuando el joven terminó de introducirse en el carro. Ni siquiera se percató de lo acontecido con la chica Cross.

—Si… —Debían salir velozmente de ahí, antes de que su pasión por Yuuki explotara y no hubiera vuelta atrás ¿Esa niña no sabia los líos en que lo metía?

El auto comenzó a andar, y sintió como poco a poco sus instintos se iban calmando; de haberse quedado más tiempo hubiera… No quería ni pensarlo. Por otro lado, saberse amado por ella era reconfortante.

—Ichijou —le llamó.

—¿Si?

—¿Cuántos años de cárcel crees que se merezca un pedófilo?

El rubio lo miró expectante. —No creo saberlo. —articuló finalmente, sin intenciones de indagar el motivo de la pregunta. Supuso que había cosas de las cuales era mejor no enterarse nunca…


End file.
